Angel without wings
by hunah23
Summary: "Kau tak mengerti, bahwa tidak semua dapat kau nilai dengan apa yang kau punya."/"Tidak bisa kah kau seperti yang lainnya, dan mengagumi kami. Maka hidupmu akan tenang."/"Aku bukan bonekamu.!Jadi jangan atur hidupku."/"Apa memang rasanya sesakit ini saat kau abaikan."
1. Chapter 1

**_apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai malaikat?_**

 ** _Sesosok indah milik tuhan, yang suci dan bersayap?_**

 ** _Ya itu semua benar, tapi malaikat kami tidak lah bersayap, namun memiliki keindahan yang luar biasa._**

 ** _Sesosok sederhana yang mampu merubah kami, menjungkirkan hidup kami 360 derajat._**

 ** _Sosok yang ingin kami miliki sendiri._**

 ** _Sosok seorang Kim Minseok yang sederhana dan merupakan anugrah dalam hidup kami._**

 ** _Ya kami, si 11 anggota EXO yang terpopular._**

 ** _Dan inilah kisah kami dan malaikat tanpa sayap milik kami._**

 ** _Dan jangan coba mengusik apa yang telah menjadi milik kami._**


	2. Harapan

**_Cerita ini hanya imajinasi penulis semata yang memijam mereka sebagai tokoh dalam cerita absurd ini._**

 ** _mereka sepenuhnya milik tuhan, orang tua mereka dan manajemen mereka_**

 ** _wkwkwkwk_**

...

 ** _Hai perkenalkan namaku Kim Min Seok, biasa dipanggil Min Seok atau Seoki atau Xiumin juga boleh. hehehehe_** ** _aku anak tertua dari dua bersaudara,_** ** _aku memiliki satu adik perempuan bernama Kim Yuu Rii. Aku dan keluarga ku tinggal di desa yang cukup jauh dari seoul, dan suatu saat bermimpi dapat tinggal bersama keluargaku di kota sebesar seoul. Ayah ku telah meninggal sejak aku disekolah menengah pertama karena sakit dan ibuku adalah penjual Bakpau di kedai kami. Walaupun saat ini aku masih berusia 17 tahun dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, tidak membuat ku lantas bermalas-malasan, melainkan aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk membantu orang tua ku dan adik ku yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama itu. Pokoknya ku jamin kalian tak akan bosan jika mendengarkan kisahku._** **".Normal."**

Terlihat minseok dan yuurii sedang membantu ibunya membereskan toko sebelum buka, karena ini hari libur maka mereka bisa membantu ibu mereka dari pagi. Hingga suara pengantar pos terdengar dari luar, dan yuurii pun meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk melihat apa yang dibawa pengantar pos. Karena yuurii berada paling dekat dengan pintu maka ia yang menghampiri pengantar pos.

"Paket apa yuu?'

"Entahlah mah, tetapi tulisannya surat undangan dari seoul university.?"

"Oh ya... apa pengantar pos salah alamat? karena kamu saja masih duduk di kelas 1 sekolah menengan pertama, sedangkan kakak mu masih duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Apalagi itu sekolah elit kan."

" Coba saja kita tanya kakak bu. KAKAK...COBA KAU KESINI...ADA SURAT DARI PENGANTAR POS.!"

"Iya tunggu sebentar... kakak kesana...

 ** _...BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN..._**

"Mana suratnya.?"

"Ini kak."

Terlihat Minseok yang membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan lembar kertas, dan membacanya dengan tenang, hingga sebuah senyuman mampir diwajah manisnya. Dan dangan semangat ia berkata

"PERMINTAAN KU UNTUK MENGIKUTI KELAS AKSELERASI MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS SEOUL DI TERIMA IBUUUU!"

Jerit minseok dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata namun senyum tetap ada diwajahnya.

Terlihat sang ibu yang terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh putrinya, ia tahu anaknya memang cerdas dan selalu mendapat beasiswa sejak disekolah dasar, tetapi beasiswa di universitas seoul tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, ditambah di tengah tengah semester ini. Tetapi ia tau anaknya memang cerdas dan ia percaya anaknya akan sukses, Lantas dengan segera sang ibu memeluk anaknua dengan linangan air mata bahagia diikuti oleh adiknya.

Dan minseok percaya bahwa ia akan berhasil.

Kepergian minseok tidak hanya dihiasi oleh kebahagian tetapi juga air mata perpisahaan sementara. Ibu dan adiknya mengantar hingga terminal bus dan menunggui hingga bus yang ditumpangi minseok berjalan.

 ** _Minseok side._**

 ** _Aku tau aku hanya orang biasa yang memiliki banyak mimpi besar. Tetapi aku percaya bahwa selama niat itu baik maka Tuhan akan berikan jalan. Dan aku akan berusaha keras mulai saat ini dan seterusnya. Karena ku tahu setelah ini hidupku akan berubah. Tuhan tetaplah bersama ku. Dan ayah...limdungi putrimu ini._**

 ** _...TBC..._**

 ** _terima kasih telah menyempatkan membacaaaaa_**

 ** _mohon untuk kritik dan saran yaaaaa_**

 ** _untuk chapter depan ayoooo vote siapa yg bakan ketemua sama Kim Min Seok .aka. Xiumin untuk pertama kali._**

 ** _minimal 2 suara maka cerita ini dilanjut_**

 ** _mohon kritik dan saran senior senior_**


End file.
